


The meaning of love

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Love can be anything, from a parent to a child, a child to a child, an adult to adult. It can be about friendship or Romance. The innocent desire for human touch.But many times throughout human life love has been tainted by corruption. From abuse to manipulation, it all lead to that corruption. Which leaves the victims of thus horrific corruption into complete despair, never to regain that pure innocence of love ever again.However not everyone never gets love, some do, however some fall deeper into the pits of despair, until there was nothing more than an empty shell of the original person.They would mistake that love for something else, something completely twisted, almost to the point that it seems to be love as long as there's no pain.Besides, it's human nature to feel that sickening love right?Many say it's wrong and for good reason, but even the most sane and moral of humans can become the thing they swore to despise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Purity

It was bright afternoon at the park, children were playing at the play sets without any care in the world. It was summer after all, and most of the children were out of school. Their parents watching form afar, making sure that they were safe. Well, except on person.

A grown man holding a suitcase, his eyes looking at the children playing in front of him. He was always at that park and seemingly enjoyed seeing them all happy and with smiles. His long thick hair covering his eyes. A giant coat surrounding his frail, timid body. Despite this, he looked pretty normal.

Or so it seemed to many of the adults at the park.

The man reached down to his suitcase and opened it up to show a camera inside. He aligned the camera in front of him and set it up to get a better photo. he pressed the button and with a snap, the photo was taken. He took more pictures until he was completely satisfied and placed the camera back, before leaving the park.

He walked back to his house, which was not far from the park and headed inside. The place inside filled with darkness.

He walked down to his basement and into the red room, where he did his pictures at. He opened the camera opened and took out the blank photos from it. He dipped it into some solution and waited until the photos were shown. They showed pictures of children playing at the park, and were in perfect condition.

"Perfect" he said softly

He hanged them up to dry before leaving the red room and into a different room right next to it. He let out a smirk before moaning loudly out of nowhere. He took off his clothes and grabbed onto his penis, jerking it hard, wanting to get as much pleasure as possible.

Finally he let out a silent scream before coming all over the floor. 

"...oh daddy, look what you've done to me" he giggled "I can control myself, and it feels wonderful!"

He got up and turned on the lights, showing what it seems to be a child's bedroom. Perfectly made and untouched.

And yes, this Man was indeed a paedophile.

He wasn't always like this however, in fact he was against the sick idea. However his father abused him for years before he passed away 10 year ago and made him mind messed up to the point of no return. Now seeing children as items for his uncontrollable pleasure.

Though never touched a child, he would always go to the park to take pictures of them and keep them in a photo album to admire his trophies. But now it wasn't enough. Now he needed real pleasure, not from afar but in person.

He needed a child. 

*******************************************************  
But where does such a sick man like him go and find a child to have, he couldn't go to some child trafficking ring, it seemed not his taste. He could kidnap a random child, because it would be too much of a problem. Nor he could adopt, because it was another can of worms for him.

But at last, his desire might just be a fantasy.

He cleaned up his mess before putting back on his clothes, he needed to go shopping anyway, he was out of bread.

*********************************************************  
The man came out of the supermarket with his bread and some extra sweets in hand. He was walking down the street with an umbrella, minding his own business until he suddenly heard a cry.

Of course any human being would go and help, but he was more alert than usual.

It sounded like a child. It came from an alley way. 

Drawn to the sound he followed it to the end of the path, having a devious smile in his face.

"dear child, come out, it's too late to run from me, besides, I was looking for some pleasure anyway, and I don't think that you would be too foolish to run right?"

A boy cane out of the trash bags on the right. He looked absolutely horrible, his clothes were torn and he looked like he haven't had food in a while. 

The boy stood in front if him and looked into his eyes and said in a soft voice.

"No, I would"

The man licked his lips and kneel down to the boy, he touched his skin ever so gently, beofre licking the scar on his cheek. Surprisingly the boy didn't retaliate. 

"Such a sweet taste, I wonder whay your dick tastes like" he said seductively"If you know what that is of course "

"the male private part?" The boy replied

"good, and you know what I'm going to do to you right?"

"yes, you're going to take me to your place and have me a sex slave"

"very good!" He exclaimed "You're one smart boy, how did you know?"

"I seen it with my own eyes at the orphanage, so I could tell what you are"

"Hm, if I do take you, they might be looking for you"

"no, the orphanage closed down years ago, don't worry, no one is looking for me" he smirked

It was odd, a smirk from a meer child. That didn't seem like something a victim would do.

"What is this, a child smirking, why is that?"

"I don't know, I just don't care about it anymore"

The boy began to cry.

"I just want a home, I don't wanna live in the streets anymore!" He sobbed"Please sir, I'll do anything to get out of this place!"

"oh dear, don't worry, I'll let you in"

"really?" He said with tears in his eyes

"oh yes" he smirked

He picked up the boy into his arms, his penis already getting hard by the feeling of his small body.

"what is your name dear boy"

"I don't have one"

"then I'll call you Lily"

"why lily, that's a girl's name?"

"because I only have a girl bedroom for you, you might as well be a girl if I do that" he smirked devilishly "And besides, I lime it when boys dress up a girls, it turns me on"

"Okay, then what do I call you?"

The man chuckled before pinned the boy to the wall, grinding gently next to him.

"just call me daddy, and you obey daddy do you understand?"

The boy smirked and said...

"as you wish...daddy"


	2. Captive

After a few minutes of walking due to the extra weight of Lily, Daddy was able to take him to his house. Or their new home at least.

He didn't want anyone suspecting anything, so he took him to the basement door at the back of the house. An old wooden door on the floor of the backyard. A perfect place to hold a boy captive for pleasure.

Using the key he opened the door and took him down the step toward the basement, where he had his room ready for him.

"This will be your room, check it out, and head upstairs as well" he said and went to the door"You need a bath"

"okay daddy" Lily said softly

Pleased, the man left. Leaving him alone in his room. Daddy was right, this place was meant for a girl, but lily didn't seem to care. He was just glad to have a room.

He climbed on top of the bed and felt the softness of the sheets. It didn't matter if it was pink, it was still a bed that he will love to sleep on.

But now it was time for a bath, so he got up and went upstairs to the first floor, where he heard the sound of water being filled into a tub. He followed the noise to the bathroom, where daddy was filling the tub with soap, and he didn't have his clothes on.

"You're going in too daddy?" Lily asked

"oh yes dear, I need a bath too you know"

Lily was aware that this house had more than one bathroom, but didn't seem to care because it was useless to argue. He slowly took off his clothes and got into the tub, relaxing in the hot water.

"like it dear?"

"yes daddy"

"good"

Then he got into the tub, and using a sponge, covered it with soap before wiping his body. he was surprisingly gentle with him.

"Your body needs to be nice and clean for me, but I also have a few rules for you"

"what is it?"

"Number one, you never leave the house without my permission, number two, you will do every sexual activity I desire, and rule number three, never disobey me, or else you'll be punished"

"punished?"

"yes, but I think you're a good girl right, you wouldn't dare try to disobey me hm?"

"No"

The creepy man smirked and kissed him in the lips, beofre taking him out of the tub and downstairs to his room. He went into the closet and took out a white gown for him. Lily didn't hesitate to put it on.

The man, now pleased pinned the boy to the bed, ready to savor his new slave.

"We're gonna have so much fun darling, I hope you like sex"

Lily didn't respond, but the man didn't seem to care. He leaned closer, blocking any way for lily to try to escape, and was nearly about to go under his dress,when he suddenly heard the phone ring.

The man groaned from the sound.

"I'll be right back" he said in a low tone"Don't do anything "

He ran out of the room beofre closing and locking The door shut. Lily stared blankly at the door, completely unfazed by this.

But why?

Why isn't he scared for his innocence?

Why isn't he scared of this obviously sick man?

In reality it was just because he just didn't care anymore. After spending all of his life in a terrible orphanage, and spending a year on the streets, he could care less about some paedophile preying on him.

He just wanted a home, a nice soft bed, food, and clothes.

He also wanted love.

But guess that was never going to happen.

It made him want to cry by the thought of this man not ever giving him love.

However he already heard footsteps coming back downstairs. So he wiped his tears as quickly as possible, before the man came back into the room.

"Sorry darling, just some caller trying to scam me" he giggled"Now, where were we?"

The man climbed on top of him once again, now determined to get what he wanted.

He leaned over to his ear and said in a low voice.

"I know you don't care what I do to you, but I want you to act like I'm raping you, okay?"

"Yes daddy"

"Good"

*********************************************************

"No please no more!!!" Lily screamed "Stop!"

"yes baby, scream, scream for me!"

It had been hours since the man put lily in the room, and during those hours were filled with the sickest of sins imaginable. This man was having sex with a 13 year old boy, and having no sense of shame from it.

As for Lily, he didn't seem to mind it, after all the screaming was all an act to please his supposed guardian's fantasy. 

But after a while he grew tired to acting, and just went silent, he expected the man to be angry. Instead the man just smirked and said in a sickening voice.

"What the matter child, tired of screaming?" He smirked"Looks like I won this time"

"..."

"I take that as a yes"

Satisfied, he kissed the boy on the lips before going to his ears once again.

"You don't have to act anymore, be yourself."

Lily let out a smirk beofre wrapping his legs around him.

"Oh my, you like this"

"Yes daddy,I do,I love you"He said" Do you feel the same way?"

"Well of course dear" the man chuckled"After all, I will need to violate you after all, I want you to feel comfortable "

Lily began to tear up from his man's words, almost to the point that he didn't realize that he came all over himself, he immediately collapsed to the bed in exhaustion, worn out from the pleasure he was feeling.

"Daddy, do what you want, my body is yours"He sobbed" I just don't wanna be alone, I want a home!"

The man picked up Lily and held him into his arms. He took him upstairs to the his room, where he pinned the young boy to the bed. He thrusted into him once more, lily screaming in pleasure of his penis violating him.

The man licked his face hungrily, and kissed him violently on the lips. 

"Remember this my boy, remember who you belong to, and I promise that you'll love a wonderful life with me"

"Yes master" he moaned"I'll obey your every command"

"Good"

As lily grew tired and passed out on the bed, the man continued thrusting, thinking of the many pleasures he would have now obtained his slave.

No more taking pictures.

No more fantasies.

Just pure pleasure.

And that's all he could ever want.

**The end**


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purity is something that is easily given at birth, but then thrown out if something happens. Many have lost their purity due to abuse and isolation. The lost of human touch, the lost of comfort and love.
> 
> However, when someone discovers purity in another human being, they're attracted like flies. Wanting the feel the sweet pureness of love. Something that none of them had.
> 
> But when the pureness is far from reach, they grow desperate and weak. Wanting to feel love again. Not caring about anything else but the sweet pureness of love.

Somewhere in a kingdom...

"Ms, when will mommy play with me?"

"Very soon my dear" Said the maid she smiled "She preparing for playtime right now"

The little girl smiled before getting dressed up. A miniature version of a wedding gown, her mother said that they were going to play wedding again their favorite game. She could tell when her mom wanted to play that wonderful game.

She would go into her room, all filled with tears, a ring in a small box just for her. They played this so many times that now she had her own ring collection.

She had no idea why her mother loved playing a simple game that much, but she did. She would sobbed just thinking about the games they would play together and the little girl didn't seem to mind.

Before she ever became a princess she was nearly just an orphan in a small orphanage looking for a home. Wanting a to find her parents she ran away, but to only find the Queen instead. She was crying hysterically in her carriage and the poor girl felt bad for her.

"are you okay your majesty?" She asked

The young woman stopped crying and looked at the little girl. Her face drenched with tears that fell onto her gown.

"don't cry your majesty, I don't want you to cry" she whimpered

"...Oh darling, come here"

The little girl obeyed and went into the carriage with the Queen. The girl took out a towel and wiped her tears away beofre giving her a hug.

"don't cry" she said softly

The Queen smiled sweetly at her beofre giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"you're so cute, what's your name?"

"I don't know"

Gently she placed her hand onto her soft hair, her eyes lost on her adorable face.

"and so pure"

"What's pure?"

"innocence, love, the only thing that make us hard man feel happy, without it we are nothing"

"so I'm filled with love?"

"yes my dear, and if you cone with me, we can both be pure"

"I want to see my mommy and daddy, they left me at an orphanage and I have no idea where to go"

"Well then I'll be your mommy, how about that sweetie"

"Okay" she smiles

"perfect, let me take you home"

And from that now on, she was in fact a princess, the Queen loved her very much. Maybe a little too much in fact.

Despite her ever so desire to love her daughter, she had a twisted side of her.

She had a sexual attraction to little girls.

Seeing them as pure and perfect for love.

And so the real reason for the game was so she could desire her fantasies of one day marrying her and also becoming a Queen.

She was a sick woman, and no one ever bother to confront my her about her about it.

In a way...she was obsessed with her.

Finally it was time for them to play.

The maid lead her to her mother's bedroom, which was decorated like a wedding ceremony. The Queen told the maid to leave them in peace, wanting for them to be alone for their special game.

"my dear daughter, come to me"

"Yes mommy"

Once again, the Queen was in tears as she held to her beloved daughter with passion. 

"little girls are so cute, no matter how many times people deny it they are" she cried"Honey, you are making me pure, thanks to you, I feel happy again, I want to live, I can feel whole, I can't live without you darling, I love you "

The little girl was filled with tears as her !other said those to her, her poor innocent mind had no idea what she truly meant. In her mind she was making her happy because she was there. Not that her being a little girl was filling her desire for...'Love'.

"Mommy, I love you too, thank you for taking me in, thank you for being my mommy, I would be alone without you, I want to be with you forever" she smiled

The Queen began to cry even harder, the little girl knew that it was tears of joy instead of sadness, so she snuggled against her chest with joy.

Her mother began to gently sniff her hair, embracing the pureness of her body.

"Good girl, always loving me no matter what, you really are my daughter"

"Mommy" she said softly

"I don't want to play wedding anymore, I want to play for real this time"

"really?"

"Ahuh, and you'll be able to become Queen, we can rule together, in harmony"

The little girl smiled widely with joy, jumping around happily before hugging her mother again.

"Yay!" She squealed "I can't wait till I become Queen, we can play forever!"

"Yes darling, forever, now go to your room and play with your toys okay"

"okay mommy" she smiled and left the room

Finally gone, the Queen fell to the floor, letting out her crazy self. She laughed uncontrollably, holding her hand tightly, like holding a heart.

"Soon my dear, you'll be able to see the true me, the true self, and once you do you'll will be more determined to make me happy, oh little girl, this Castle did ours now, and as long as you're in it, I'll never let you go!!!"

She laughed maniacally in the air, now ready to embrace the pureness forever. All her life was filled with suffering and abuse, now having a little girl in her side. She is able to finally feel happy, finally feel sane and finally feel...

Pure.


	4. What do you see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of chapter one and two

As Lily began to wake up from a long sleep, he noticed that Daddy was lying on too of him, naked. That's when he remembered, they had sex last night.

Sighing he slowly wiggled himself out of the bed, and when to get his clothes. He went to the front door and stared at it blankly, as if he wanted to escape, but didn't want to.

He allowed this to happen after all.

In truth despite what the man had said, lily knew how to escape him.

But didn't due to his desperation of wanting a roof over his head.

"Lily" A soft voice size near his ear

Lily turned around seeing the man all covered up and smirking at him.

"Yes daddy?"

"you seem to want to escape, do I have to punish you for that?"

"No, I wasn't escaping"

"good, now head to your room"

Lily did what he said and went down to the basement. The man followed him down and watched as he went into bed.

"Good boy, now stay in her until breakfast is ready"

He closed the door and locked it shut, leaving lily alone with his thoughts.

Minutes later the man came back with a bowel of cereal. And a glass of orange juice.

"eat up my dear, you a long day ahead"

The man watched as lily are quietly on his bed, lily could tell that something was going to happen as soon as he was done so quickly began eating until it was all gone.

"All full for me" he smirked"Good, now lie down"

Lily obeyed.

"Good girl"

*************************************************

The man had Lilly on his lap, kissing him disgustingly on the lips, all tongue and all. 

"Daddy?" Lily asked

"Hm?"

"I want to go outside"

"It's only been one night darling"

"You can fuck me in the car"

"Well...that's seems good for me, okay, but we'll have to be careful, the neighbors are aware that I don't have any children, don't want anyone to be suspicious"

He placed him on the floor and took him out of his room,and into the garage. Where an black van was parked.

"why do you have a van?"

"I use to be a church van driver, that's why"

"Ironic how people who believe in god are actually evil"

"You silly girl, I was merely doing a job, I don't believe in god"

"Then why did you do it?"

"To be near the children of course"

Lily looked disgusted by his words.

"However, I couldn't take the job anymore I now just work somewhere else"

"where?"

"you ask a lot of questions"

"I'm curious daddy"

"Well, I'm a photographer, and when I'm not taking pictures of weddings and other events, I'm taking pictures of children at the park, but oh boy, it can be boring"

He slide the door open, showing a single chair, with chains and gags. Sex toys everywhere.

"You'd think I wouldn't come prepared, honestly, I may be a creep but I'm not stupid, you won't leave me, ever"

"I know that"

"Oh, just letting you know" he smiled evily"Get in"

Lily reach up to him and kissed him on the lips, before heading inside of the van. The man chained him down to his seat and gagged him with a price of tape. He didn't even budge.

"Okay, nice and firm, lets get on the road then" he smirked

He slide the door closed only showing darkness inside. The light in the van eventually came on, because he turned on the van. He saw the garage door slide open, showing the neighborhood. The man went into the driver's seat and ignited the vehicle. 

"Alright, outside we go, and by the way, the windows are tinted, no one can see you"

Lily nodded. the man smirked beofre driving out of the house and down to the road, destination unknown.

_30 minutes later..._

Finally they had made it to their destination, a forest outside of town. Far away from public eye.

The man parked the van near a shed, and went to go let lily out. He got rid of the restraints and took him inside of the shed, where there was a bed, waiting for them.

"Where out of the house now darling, now for my reward"

Lily smirked at him and instantly took off his clothes.

"Do as you please daddy"

"Good girl, always obeying me, keep it up and you'll have more freedom"


	5. Love

A young man was walking towards home from work. When he got to the door he unlock died it and went inside. He locked the door from behind and let out a warn smile.

"Angel, where are you sweetie, daddy is home"

From around the hallway, A little girl in an angel costume was walked over to his view with a sweet smile on her face.

"Daddy!" She squealed

Happily she ran and hugged the man tightly, not letting go at all. The man began to breath heavily, chuckling creepily in the air.

The little girl gently rubbed his hair her eyes determined to see his face.

"Am I'm making you happy daddy?" She asked"I want to make you feel special, I want you to feel pure, please tell me I'm doing it right!?"

"yes you are dear" he smiled"I'm so happy and pure right now, I've been out in that horrible world for hours, and now I can be with you all night long, and guess what.honey?"

"Yes daddy?"

"daddy is off for the week, so that means playtime!"

"Yay!" She said jumping for joy"I can't wait to play with you"

"Me too, I love play time, play time is my favorite in the world my Angel"

"I'm you're angel daddy, I'm making you happy"

"Yes honey, you are and now that I'm here, you can make me pure once again"

The girl wasn't his daughter, in fact he found her years ago as a baby near a river. He was going through a hard time that day, and was about to kill himself to end the pain. But when he met her, he assumed that she was his angel and kept her in his home.

In his mind she was making him pure and happy. Ever since then he had made her dress up in an angel costume, and they would spend their free time cuddling and loving until they fell asleep.

The poor child had no idea that this was all for him to cope with his mental state, in her mind she was just making him happy.

But she didn't bother to ask, wanting to make him happy more than ask dumb questions.

"I feel so much better sweetie, thank you"

"You're welcome daddy" she said softly

"It's bath time now, head over to the tub and I'll be right with you"

"Okay!" She said before running to the bathroom

The man followed her inside and turned on the water, filling it with body wash soap and taking off her costume, before putting her inside.

He bathed her gently with the soap as he taught her more about words and phrases. which she was surprisingly interested in. After it was over he put her into some pajamas and took her to her bedroom.

It was really his bed.

He lied her on the bed before snuggling up to her. He sung her a song and said gently into her ear.

"One day, you and I will go to heaven, and be far away from all of the pain of the world, I don't know when, but soon we'll go, and we'll be happy"

"And I'll take you there, since I'm your angel"

"yes darling, you are my angel, and you will take me to your kind and I'll finally feel pure!"

"but don't I make you feel pure?"

"Oh you do, but I want to feel pure forever"

"Oh"

The man giggled sweetly before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad I'm your Angel, I promise you I'll make you happy forever!"

The man teared up and held her close, sobbing on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear, I promise you that we'll also feel pure...because that's what purity is all about!"

Happy and in bliss the two fell asleep.


End file.
